


Don't Fight The Darkness (A Creepypasta/Slenderverse Fanfiction)

by Aliceinwonderland123



Series: Taliah's Life is a Mess [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen, Little Bit of AU, Okay Largly, Old ideas I shouldn't use but I am, Older siblings!creepypasta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Slender Mansion is a Thing, Starts out with Baby!Taliah, Taliah Is A Sweet Child, There's probably going to be feels, for a little bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland123/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How well does life go for Taliah? It goes as well as you'd think. When she lives with scariest monsters on the internet, along with being the niece of a sadist demon, and dealing with a war starting. When more monsters join the ranks to help, and for some reason, they seem to know her. Can she keep the secret or will the rest figure it out.</p><p>A/N: So, this is a story I've been working on for a few years but everything still not a 100% certain in it. And I don't know if any one will actually like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, Taliah is around 10 months old in the next few chapters. Tell me if you like it or not.

Habit walked, to the creepypasta household carrying the weirdest thing he has in at least a century. He opened front door, poking his head in first making sure Slender had listened to him when he asked him to send everyone away for the day.

Before he opened the door he looked down at the small thing wrapped up in his hoodie, he sighed at the small baby. The small girl looked exactly like her mother to her dark black hair which blended into the hoodie, to her somewhat tan looking skin, and her dark brown eyes which looked up at Habit with joy.

He sighed as he remembered seeing his sister, the baby's mother lying on the floor covered in her own blood. He had found the small baby hidden in the closet hidden from the people who had killed her mother.

He found a hastily written note "Dear Habit, I known you'd come over as fast as you could when I called. But I knew it wouldn't be fast enough to save me. But you've found her and for that I'm glad. I love you my brother and take care of her, please. P.S. Her name is Taliah."

He had made his way up the stairs and down the hallway towards Slender's study. He had been trying to find an easy way to explain this to him. As he opened the door he saw Slender sitting at his desk reading one of his old dusty books. Of course, Habit wasn't all too sure how Slender read any way with him being faceless. As he walked in the room, slowly closing the door behind him as he turned around he saw Slender looking at the small bundle in his arms in curiosity. Habit felt arms tighten around the baby in his arms, "Habit, why are you carrying a baby?" Slender said in a questioning tone. Habit took a deep breath and started explaining to him in what all had happened. How his sister had called him really urgent like, saying that something had happened and she needed him there, when he got there he found his sister and her husband dead, and how he had found their child hidden away in a closet.

As Slender took all of that in, he simply said "So, why are you here, Habit? What do you need from me?" Habit sighed as he looked at Taliah who slept in his arms "I don't know how to take care of a child. I don't know the first thing about it and I wouldn't be good at it even if I tried. So, I'm asking you to look after her." Slender looked at him and Habit guessed that if Slender had a face it'd have a look that say he doubted him, "Habit, what am I supposed to tell the rest of the household about this?" Habit smirked slightly, "I'm sure you'll think of something, Slender." Slender gave a sigh, "Fine hand her here and get going before the others get back. You know how much of a problem it would be to keep some of them from trying to fight you." Habit contemplated it for a slight second, before slowly handing the baby girl over to Slender, watching as he held her like he had done this a million times. As he stepped towards the door he said one last thing before leaving, "Oh, and Slender," his voice turning demonic, "if anyone hurts her, death will be a heavenly reward for them compared to what I'll do." and with that Habit left.

Slender looked down at the tiny half-demon in his arms. He sighed and made his way down the stairs, he looked around making sure Habit was gone. He went down to the basement level, which was made into a bunch of bedrooms for the rest of the household. He made his way to Jane's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Come in." he heard her say. As he walked in Jane immediately noticed the bundle in his arms. "So what I was hearing was true, she really is dead. And that is her baby." Jane said her voice laced with disbelief. "Were you eavesdropping again Jane. You know if Habit had caught you he would have killed you?" Slender said with a serious tone. "Yeah I know, so you want me to watch her while you go and gather your proxies." Jane said in a very matter of fact voice. Slender just very simply handed the baby over to Jane. "I'll be back in a little bit." and with that Slender teleported out of the room.

Jane stared at the baby in her arms as Taliah looked at her with her big brown eyes. "Well, aren't you just adorable. And probably hungry." Jane walked up the stairs and headed for the kitchen. She shifted Taliah in her arms, so it'd be easier for her to scavenge for something to feed the baby. After a few minutes of searching she couldn't find a lot food suitable for a human, much less a child of Taliah's age. "Man, we're gonna need a lot of supplies if were gonna be taking care of you. I should tell Slendy that when he gets back, shouldn't I." she said looking at the small bundle in her arms. She walked into the living room turning on the TV and holding the child in her arms as she flipped through the channels, trying to find something to fill the time.

As soon as Slender appeared with the proxies they stared at the sleeping baby for what seemed like forever. "So, she's really a half-demon then?" Hoody said in a tone that said he didn't believe that this small child could be a half-demon. "Yea she is. You wanna hold her?" Jane asked as she stood up and handed Taliah to the apprehensive man before he could decline. Hoody looked down at the small baby in his arms, as her large brown eyes peered into his. He chuckled, as she reached a tiny hand up and touched his mask. Masky who was peering over his shoulder looked at both Slender and Jane, "Yeah I'm pretty sure that she's not a half-demon." he said, as he noticed how the small baby babbled at Hoody while touching his mask. "Well, I do know one thing Slendy; we do need some baby stuff. At the moment there is nothing for her to eat or anything baby related in general. So, we'll have to go get some." Jane said as Masky picked up the babbling baby. "Yes, I guess you’re right. You guys can go and collect what is necessary, while I explain this to everyone else." Slender said in a simple manner. "You know some might not be as accepting as we are." Masky said as Taliah's small hands patted his mask. "Yea, we should probably get going before someone else shows up." Hoody said as he made his way out the door. "We’ll be back when everything is collected Slendy." Jane said as she and Masky followed Hoody out.


	2. The Shopping Trip

Jane watched from corner of the random baby clothes store, a sleeping Taliah in her arms. She peered down at the little girl, wondering how the child could sleep as Hoody and Masky argued over stuff that they needed to raise a baby. She sighed walking over to the counter and grabbing the largest bag she could find, she then walked over to the babies clothes section. She shifted Taliah to a better position as she started looking through till she found the clothes that were for ten month olds. She grabbed the kind that she thought would be good for the little girl, throwing them into the bag. After she had grabbed what she deemed a good amount for the moment. She handed the bag off to Hoody who was still arguing with Masky though; it seemed to devolve from baby needs to which creepypasta they think will be angrier about the kid staying there. “Come on Masky, you know Jeff hates kids he thinks they're too loud. We’ll have to keep an eye on him.” Hoody said as he accepted the bag from Jane.

Jane snorted as she got another bag from the counter. “Trust me Jeff will probably be the last one to try to hurt this angel.” She said with a smirk as the baby yawned in her arms and rolled over. She could only guess that Hoody and Masky were giving incredulous looks through their masks. “You’ll see.” Was all Jane said as she walked over to the baby food section, and started piling the various jars in the bag. After she had gotten a decent amount of the varying pureed foods, she handed the bag off to Hoody again. “Masky, I hate to interrupt your guys’ very important debate, but do you think you could go grab one of those cribs for me?” She said in a very sarcastic tone.

Masky muttered a yes and walked off with Hoody trailing behind him. She headed back over to the counter grabbing another bag and heading over to the toy section. She grabbed a few of the simpler stuff like, blocks, books, and other things she knew children at Taliah’s age would like. She heard Taliah start babbling, she looked down at the girl, and saw her hands making grabbing motions towards something on the lower shelves. As she looked down she had to try not to burst out laughing at the dark purple rabbit sitting on the lower shelf. She chuckled as the little girl looked at her impatiently “Alright, you can have it.” She said bending down grabbing the stuffed rabbit, handing it to the girl. Taliah babbled happily holding the small toy close, and closing her eyes to fall back asleep.

As she meets back up with the boys she noticed them looking at the toy in Taliah’s arms “She wanted, it what was I supposed to say no?” She said looking at them questioningly. “It’s a bit weird that she would choose that though, don’t you think?” Masky said as he shifted the crib box around in his arms. Hoody sighed taking the bag from Jane “Well, I mean she is a half-demon.” Hoody said as they walked outside to the nearby alleyway. Jane walked into the portal that Masky had made, so it would be easy to carry the supplies back. “Well, let’s see how well the rest have taken the news.” Jane said as she stepped through the portal with Hoody and Masky following her.


	3. The Reactions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a long time coming but I've been busy with school and other life things to sit down and write an actual chapter. So here it is the reaction of everyone.

As Jane stepped through the door she was automatically meet by Sally, “Do you really have a baby? Is she actually a half-demon? What’s her name?” Sally started rattling off the questions.  
Jane sighed “Yes to the first two, and her name is Taliah.” She said as she had Masky and Hoody take the stuff downstairs.

She felt eyes boring into her head, she turned around and noticed Ben and Eyeless Jack staring at her.  
Ben looked at her "I honestly don't think that baby should be here. Too many things could go wrong." he said throwing a pointed look to E.J.  
"Oh, come on Ben you can't be mad at me for that little joke I made.” Ben made scoffing sound and muttered something about baby kidneys. “But I do have to admit that you have a point. Way too many people come in and out of this house and many of them wouldn't have a problem with hurting her." Jack said while looking in between the baby and Jane.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen won't we." said a voice from the basement stairs.  
That voice turned out to be Jeff as he strolled up from the lower floor. "Oh, it seems that Masky and Hoody have no clue how to put a crib together so, Jane they asked for your help," he said as he stood next to her.  
Jane sighed "Alright here take Taliah and I'll go help those two idiots." she said handing off the baby to Jeff and headed downstairs.  
Jeff holding Taliah walked to the couch and sat down cradling the small baby in his arms. He looked up and automatically noticed that the only other people in the room was looking at him with weary eyes.  
“Why are you staring at me like I’m going to rip her head off or something?”

“Because Jeff you at one point said, and I quote, ‘I will kill anyone, even children.’ That's why we aren't exactly all that keen on you holding a child.” Jack explained, his body tense waiting for Jeff to do something stupid.  
“Yeah, well that's when it comes to human children and she isn't exactly human is she.” Jeff said that looking down at the child that had managed to fall asleep in his arms.  
Jack huffed, “Yeah I guess so. Just don't do anything stupid, Jeff.”  
Jack walked off after that heading upstairs. Jeff figured he was going to his room, probably to do inventory of the kidneys he had gotten that night. Jeff looked around the room and spotted Ben sitting on the couch playing with a game boy. He could hear the pixelated music of a pokemon battle coming from the device. He could hear Masky and Hoody arguing about something downstairs and the yells of Jane ‘To shut up and help her already.’ Yep everything was back to normal, for now at least.


	4. A Few Years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years have passed and Taliah is now a bouncing 3 year old toddler. But what's happened in the few years that she's been there.

Jane watched as a 3 year old taliah sat in Ben’s lap, his chin on the top of the girls head. All the girls attention drawn to the game that Ben was playing on the TV. Jane automatically thought of the last two years that Taliah had been here. Pretty much everyone had grown to like the toddler, and even if they don't they have to tolerate her due to the majority of the permanent residents caring for her (and Habit’s threat making anyone who didn't skittish.) 

 

There had been a few issues though like when LJ had tried to offer a two year old Taliah a piece of poison candy. Jeff, who didn't like the clown around Taliah even before that incident, had then threatened to ‘cut off his pointy fucking nose’. Though when news of what the clown had done got around to the rest of the group it wasn't the last threat he got that day. 

 

There had also been the time when Hoody and Masky were supposed to be watching Taliah but had gotten distracted while arguing about something. Taliah had tried to walk out the front door that had been left open on accident by one of the others. It had only been by luck that EJ had been coming back from a night out that, he had noticed the small girl on the porch. She had been trying to walk down the stairs and out into the woods. Hoody and Masky both had gotten an earful by the eyeless man. EJ then turned around on his heels and went to put the child to bed.

 

She turned her attention to the front door as she heard someone walking up the stairs. Ben quickly paused the game giving a nervous look towards Jane and then to the small child in his lap. Since Taliah’s permanent residency at the house no one new was allowed to enter without talking to one of Slender’s proxies first. Anyone who was staying here was already here by this point of time. Jane got up keeping a grip on the kitchen knife in her hand. She opened the door, the knife hidden behind her back only to be shocked at who was at the door.

 

“What are you doing here, Habit?” Jane asked, slightly nervous. It was never a good reason if Habit was at the house unexpected. Habit who was at the moment hanging up a blood soaked blue jean jacket. Turned and answered though his eyes were locked on Taliah, “Stick-in-the-mud sent me after some information on those bastards that tried to kill Jeff a few months ago.” He walked up the stairs disappearing out of Jane's sight.

 

Ben who looked down at Taliah and said something back in a whispering voice. Jane smirked as she noticed this. Taliah who had a quiet and shy voice, often spoke in whispers. Ben picked up the girl and shifted her to his hip. 

 

“Where do you two think you're going?” She teased. Taliah giggled as Ben answered, “She wants to go find Jeff.” “I’ll come with you.” Jane said making her way towards the two. They walked towards Jeff's room. When Ben stopped. “You think he’s in a good mood today?” He worried. 

 

Jeff who hadn't been in a good mood since those people had tried to kill him on one of his nights out. He'd been more snappy since and had even tried to kill Masky once during an argument. Jeff either stayed locked in his room or out killing. Slender had talked to him at some point and had said something about leaving him alone and had went to contact Habit. Taliah though was a different story concerning Jeff. He was now a lot more protective, like taking her out of her bed at night time to sleep in his room, with him curled around her. 

  
This was Jane's reason for coming with them. She knew that if Taliah was with her Jeff's anger would stay at bay for the most part. This would be her chance to figure out what happened.


	5. Conversations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Jane reluctantly talk.

Ben and Jane made their way to Jeff’s room, they stopped just in front of the door. Jane reached out to knock on the door, but Jeff opened just as she was about to touch the wooden surface. The door was only cracked open a bit.

“What do you want?” Jeff asked in an aggravated grunt.

“Hey, Jeff. Taliah wanted to come see you, so we came with her.” Ben said stepping in to view with the toddler.

Taliah reached her arms out wanting Jeff to hold her. As if in an instance Jeff’s aggravated mood instantly changed as he took the girl from Ben. 

Jeff opened the door wide, her and Ben took it as an invitation to step inside. As he closed the door behind them she noticed something strange. Opposed to the mess that she was expecting the room looked better than what it normally did. There was no dirty laundry, the bed was made, no dishes or snacks littered around. She could see Ben and Jeff talking on the bed from her spot at the desk in the room. Taliah was sitting in his lap Jeff’s arms wrapped around her middle.

She soon noticed something else about Jeff’s room, something lying in the corner tucked behind the door, a backpack. It was lying on the ground the contents of it exposed, though barely, to the light of the room. It had knives, bandages, and from the looks of it other supplies too. Her eyes flickered back to Jeff she hadn’t noticed it before but studying his face for a few minutes she noticed a few things. The black circles under his eyes were darker, there were subtle bags under them. He looked skinner too, like he was just surviving of the bare minimum for a few days. 

She was thinking back to the past few weeks, she had only seen Jeff around the house a handful of times. She had just thought that he had been in some funk and was staying locked in his room, like an angsty teen. This however was worst, he was putting himself out there in a pissed-off, head hunting state. She didn’t personally care, he could die for what he did to her. The only reason she was here was because she was curious. But Taliah loved Jeff and it would affect the sweet girl if he were to die. She looked back over and noticed Taliah was asleep in Jeff’s arms.

“Ben why don’t you go put Taliah to bed, me and Jeff need to talk a bit?” She dictated in a voice that left him with no other option. 

“Alright.” Ben said cautiously bending down and picking up Taliah from Jeff. 

As Ben walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jeff turned and glared at Jane.

“What in the hell do you want to talk about?”

“Why are you going out trying to hunt these people down, and not taking care of yourself”

“What is it to you? If you remember I killed my mother, so I know you aren’t her.” He seethed at her.

“Well I don’t honestly I was just curious of what happened to you for these outburst. But I think I have this figured out,” She stood up, standing in front of Jeff her arms crossed, “They attacked you and made some sort of threat to Taliah. What that threat was I don’t know, and I don’t want to. You then took it upon yourself to track these people down. In the process, you started ignore things like sleep and hunger. Am I getting this right?”

“Yeah? So what is it to you?” He grunted out.

“Well, you can stop for two reasons. One, Habit has already taken care of these bastards, so they’ve suffered enough for ten time that. Two, if you don’t you’ll die. Not that I care you can go rot in the pits of hell. I do however have a question, do you love Taliah?” He looked at her like she was stupid. 

“Then stop doing this dumb shit. Because your going to do something stupid and get yourself killed. That would destroy Taliah, she might not be able to understand it now, but eventually she will. I know one thing about you and you would never want to hurt her.” 

She started to walk out of the room she stopped as her hand touched the door. “Think about what’s best for her, Jeff? That’s the only thing I’m asking.”

She walked out closing the door behind. The whole conversation had tired her out so she walked to her room, ready for a good night's sleep.


End file.
